


A Very Sticky Situation

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Stiles and Derek go hunting for a strange creature in the preserve.





	A Very Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Two posts in two days? You bet your ass!
> 
> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…
> 
>  **PLAYLIST**  
>  Scary Mask - Poppy  
>  Started - Iggy Azalea

"So what are we looking for again?" Stiles asks Derek as they traipse through the preserve, picking their way over tree roots and between overgrown plant life. He should've worn different shoes for hiking like this; his ratty old sneakers are really not cutting it. Plus, even though it's the middle of the day and the sun is high in the sky, he's getting cold because he didn't have the foresight to grab a hoodie before he left the house. This leaves him in just a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt. You'd think he would've learnt by now, especially after years of running with werewolves at all hours of the night, but nope.

"I don't know," Derek responds. He's dressed more appropriately, in boots, black jeans, a purple henley with a deep V-neck and his signature leather jacket.

Stiles stares at Derek's back, jealous of the jacket. Derek could lend it to him instead. The werewolf doesn't really need it because he's, you know, a friggin' _werewolf_ and all. But no. Derek is mean.

 _That_ Stiles did learn a long time ago.

"You don't know?" he questions.

"No, Stiles, I don't. Isaac didn't get a very good look at it." Derek glances back at his boyfriend over his shoulder. "All he said was that it smelled weird."

"Weird how?"

"Again, I don't know."

Derek sounds a bit frustrated now. That's probably Stiles' fault. Oops. He'd insisted on coming with Derek today and is now slowing him down a bit, but oh well. It's too late for him to turn back, so the Alpha's just going to have to get over himself.

A few minutes of silence pass, during which Stiles' jealously over the leather jacket increases, and then Derek stops.

"We're getting close. We're near the stream Isaac saw it near, and I think I can smell it," he explains, his nose high in the air as he inhales deeply.

Stiles walks up next to him and stands so close that the backs of their hands brush together. "D'you know what makes the smell weird now?"

"It's…" Derek sniffs the air again. "It's sweet somehow, almost like sugar, but not. I've never smelled anything like it before, but it's definitely supernatural."

"Should we go back, maybe do some research before we walk in there unprepared?"

Derek smirks at Stiles. "Scared?"

"No!" Stiles denies, even as his faltering heartbeat gives him away.

Derek's smirk fades as he returns his attention to the preserve in front of them. "You should've stayed home, Stiles. It really could be dangerous."

"All the more reason for us to go back and do research."

"No, I want to get a look at it first. The smell won't be enough to go off of."

Stiles really doesn't like the thought of going any farther, but if Derek picks up on his nerves, he ignores them. The Alpha begins walking again, much to Stiles' exasperation. At least his gait is slower than before, more cautious. Stiles follows him just as slowly, his anxiety kicking into high gear as they get even deeper into the preserve and he hears the quiet babbling of the stream Isaac talked about.

"Almost there," Derek murmurs.

"Fucking great…"

Once they reach the stream, Derek pauses to scent the air again and heads left, walking alongside the water. Eventually, Stiles startles when Derek suddenly whips around to the right and looks with blood-red eyes at something between the trees on the opposite side of the stream. Stiles doesn't dare to ask what his boyfriend detected with his enhanced senses, just sticks right behind him like he's using Derek's body as a human shield. In his defence, Derek's body is much more durable than his own.

Plus, he bruises really easily, so sue him.

"Is that…is that a cave?" Derek says, still looking across the stream.

Stiles gets up on his tiptoes and peers over the werewolf's broad shoulder. "Where?"

"There."

Stiles looks in the direction Derek points. "I don't see anything."

"I'm gonna get a better look. I think our mystery creature might be hiding in there."

"Derek!"

Stiles cry goes unheeded as Derek ventures across the stream. His movements are incredibly graceful, and somehow he gets across without creating a single sound, the water seeming to welcome him and flow calmly around his ankles. Stiles isn't surprised. Having been a werewolf his entire life, there's nothing Derek does that _isn't_ graceful, the bastard. He always makes Stiles seem even more clumsy and bumbling than he actually is—which is saying something, because everyone in town knows that the Sheriff's kid is liable to injure himself in some stupid way if he's left to his own devices for too long.

Stiles sighs and stays right where he is, watching Derek like a hawk. He crosses his arms over his chest in an effort to stave off the chill in his bones, which he now realises isn't just from the cold but from fear too. Yeah, maybe he shouldn't have come. But then who would watch Derek's back? No one, that's who, so even though he's scared, Stiles can't bring himself to regret it. If something goes wrong, there's little he'd able to do to help, being the Hale Pack's token human and all. But still, he feels better being here for Derek anyway.

Speaking of Derek, Stiles grits his teeth when the Alpha vanishes between the trees on the other side of the stream.

"Derek!" he hisses, hoping to get him to come back. Of course, he doesn't.

Son of a bitch.

Cursing his boyfriend's stubbornness—pot, meet kettle—Stiles makes his way across the stream too. He does it with far less poise, splashing water all over his jeans and creating sounds that no one could miss. If the creature didn't know about him and Derek already, then it definitely does now.

When Stiles reaches the opposite side of the stream, he marches through the trees and comes out into a small clearing. The cave Derek spoke of is right in front of him.

But Derek isn't.

"Derek? Where are you?" Stiles whispers, turning in place. He doesn't see hide nor hair of his boyfriend. "If you get yourself killed, I'm never gonna forgive you!"

It's then that Stiles hears a weird sound coming from the cave. He thinks that the gaping blackness of its entrance is like a great big mouth that's about to devour him whole.

It might have already devoured Derek.

Stiles stands there for a few more seconds while he talks himself up in his head, bolstering his own confidence. Derek could need him, and it's this that gets him moving. He can't bear the thought of Derek being hurt, especially if he's alone.

Approaching the cave, Stiles makes a valiant effort to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible. They're still audible, even to him, but they're quieter. It's something.

When he reaches the cave, he puts his hand on the rough stone and dry dirt of its walls and blinks into the inky blackness, straining to see inside. He sees nothing at first because his eyes are still used to the brightness of the sun outside, but after a few moments, his eyes adjust and he sees shapes moving in the dark. Weird, long, twisting shapes.

Stiles can't make heads or tails of any of it.

"Stiles!" comes Derek's voice. It emanates from somewhere in the swirling mass before him.

Stiles takes an aborted step forward. "Derek?!"

"Get out of here!"

"But—"

"Now! I'll be fine!"

Sensing that it's in both of their best interests if he doesn't argue, Stiles spins around and runs.

He doesn't make it very far.

As soon as he's out in the clearing again, the sun temporarily blinds him and causes him to stumble. He falls to the ground and grazes his palms when he catches himself. Before he can leap back to his feet and continue to make his escape, the weird sound he'd heard before reaches his ears again, and it's louder this time. Some sort of slick squishing sound that's completely alien to him.

"What the fuck?" Stiles mouths, backing away from the cave.

From inside, the twisting shapes emerge, and Stiles gets his first look at the creature Isaac came across yesterday:

It's horrifying and huge, maybe nine feet tall—although tall might be the wrong word. It doesn't appear to be standing on legs or anything like that. Its body is simply a great amorphous blob of blue. Its icy skin is translucent, showing dark-purple veins and the shadows of organs hidden inside. From the bulk of the body, innumerable long, wiggling tendrils sprout. No, not tendrils… They're not thin enough. Stiles' brain isn't working properly because he's in shock, but as the creature gets fully out into the daylight, he realises that the wiggling things are tentacles, from which some clear, slimy substance oozes.

It's a fucking _tentacle monster_. Have he and Derek stumbled upon a real-life hentai?

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?! Run!"

There, upside-down high in the air, is Derek. He has two tentacles wrapped around him, holding him tight. One is around his ankle to keep him suspended, and the other's around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. The creature must be incredibly strong, because even with his Alpha strength, Derek appears unable to break free of it.

Before Stiles can even think of making another break for it or foolishly trying to rescue Derek, the creature lashes out with another tentacle. It wraps around Stiles' ankle and drags him back to the ground. He hits it hard, knocking the air from his lungs, and then he finds himself up in the air in a similar position to Derek.

Stiles finds the werewolf's gaze. "Fancy meeting you here," he jokes ineffectually. He struggles against the monster's grip, but of course, it's useless.

"Not the time!" Derek growls. "Why didn't you run?"

"I was going to!"

"When? Next year? Because that's what it looked like with you just standing there like an idiot."

"Hey! At least—"

What Stiles was going to say never rolls off of his tongue because in that second, he's flipped upright and another tentacle appears right in front of his face. In his peripheral vision, he sees Derek waving his head back and forth to avoid the matching tentacle that's in front of him too, but much like their previous struggles, Derek doesn't succeed in getting away.

Stiles stares warily at the tentacle when it doesn't come any closer to him. It just lingers, the end of it pointed directly at him as it seems to vibrate. Unlike the others, this one doesn't secrete the slimy goo that's currently soaking into Stiles' clothes, at least not near the tip. That part's oddly dry, but then again, what does Stiles know about what's odd and what's not when it comes to this creature?

Diddly-squat, that's what.

His eyes nearly bug out of their sockets and he lets out a high-pitched yelp when, out of nowhere, something sharp and bonelike protrudes from the tip of the tentacle. It's so thin that it looks almost like a needle, and there's a hole at the end from which some pale-green substance leaks. As someone who has always been scared of needles, Stiles renews his fight to get free, but the creature doesn't even seem to notice. It brings its tentacle even closer to Stiles' face and then lowers it so that the needle is poised to enter the side of his neck.

Just before it goes in, Stiles hears Derek cry out and is sure that his boyfriend just got injected. He turns his head to get a glimpse of Derek again, and that's his undoing—by turning his head, he all but offered up his neck to the creature. He feels a stinging pain as the sharp bone sticks in his skin like butter, and then it's over. The tentacles holding him up slither away, and the ground rushes up to greet Stiles as he falls through the air. He lands with a groan and slaps a hand to the side of his neck, wondering what the creature just put in his body. He prays that it's nothing too harmful.

"Stiles…c'mon…we've gotta…get outta here," Derek tells him, his words slow and slurred.

Stiles pushes himself up on his arms and instantly falls back down, his muscles too weak to support him.

"Stiles…"

"What's happening?" the human asks, just managing to turn himself over onto his back. The creature looms above them, and Stiles is disgusted to feel his cock filling with blood in the confines of his boxers. A fear boner? Or something to do with the injection?

Derek groans. "I don't know. I feel…"

"Me too. I'm not gonna say…I told you so, but…"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After another minute or so of the creature just waiting in front of them—waiting for whatever it injected into them to take full effect, Stiles guesses—it makes its move.

Several tentacles come for him and even more for Derek, insinuating themselves beneath their clothes. Stiles is distinctly uncomfortable with this, feels violated, especially when, with a surprising amount of dexterity and knowledge of human clothing, the creature unties the laces of his sneakers, works them and his socks off, and then makes a start at undoing the button and zipper on the front of his jeans.

By flopping his head to the side, Stiles gets to watch as Derek's jeans are pulled off at the same time as his. Their underwear follows, and then even more tentacles pick Stiles up so that he's in a sitting position and the creature can divest him of his flannel shirt, leaving him completely naked.

There's no mistaking where this is going, then. Seems Stiles was right—him and Derek _are_ in a hentai.

Now that there are no clothes in the way, Stiles is picked back up, but he's better supported this time. A tentacle each wraps around his wrists, biceps, ankles and thighs, holding his arms behind his back and his legs bent and spread wide. They vary in thickness but are each as strong as each other. Derek appears in the air in front of him so that they're facing each other, and even though Stiles is ashamed to be, he's turned on by seeing his boyfriend so helpless, Derek's muscular body on display, hairy thighs spread so that Stiles gets an eyeful of that gorgeous Alpha cock all hard and leaking.

At least Stiles isn't alone in having an ill-advised erection.

With its prey helpless in its grasp, the creature uses more of its tentacles to caress every inch of Stiles' body. He keeps his eyes locked with Derek's the whole time and bites into his bottom lip to hold back his moans when two tentacles find his nipples and concentrate their attention there.

"Fuck!" Stiles shouts when he feels suction on each of his sensitive nubs.

Tearing his focus from Derek, he looks down and finds the ends of the tentacles sealed around his nipples like hungry mouths. They suck rhythmically on them, making Stiles' toes curl and his dick weep pre-come.

His mouth hanging open, Stiles is startled when he feels something heavy on his tongue. He gasps, opening up even wider, and that's the perfect opportunity for the creature to slide a thick tentacle past his lips, invading his mouth deep. Stiles gags when it hits the back of his throat, at which point it backs off a bit and thrusts lazily back and forth instead.

Stiles is baffled by the taste of the slick it secretes from every pore. Like Derek described it, it's sweet and reminds him of the homemade caramel his mother used to make when he was a kid. Something about it has him relaxing. He doesn't fight the creature anymore, not even when he feels yet another slimy tentacle slide along the cleft of his ass.

Stiles moans and stares at Derek with half-lidded eyes. He watches as the end of a tentacle corkscrews at Derek's hairy little asshole too, seeking entrance, and Derek actually tries to push back onto it to get it inside. They're both versatile when it comes to their sex life, so it's no surprise that Derek likes having things up his ass. But this? Such a needy display—and for a monster—has Stiles' brain spinning.

But who is he kidding? When the tentacle at his own ass prods at the tight ring, he's just as bad.

He pushes out, and a second later, the first few inches of the tentacle slip inside. It's not enough. From out of nowhere, an urgent need rips through Stiles, a need to be filled to the brim, a need to see his belly bulge because he's stuffed so full. Luckily for him, this suits the creature just fine because it works more of its tentacle into Stiles' body, fucking him from both ends at once. Stiles has never been spit-roasted before—Derek is too possessive to ever share Stiles, and Stiles has eyes for no one but Derek—but he finds that he likes it, especially when the tentacle hits his prostate dead-on.

As the creature goes deeper and deeper, a warmth surrounds Stiles' cock. It's tough with the tentacle in his mouth, but he cranes his neck at just the right angle just in time to see a particularly thick tentacle suck the entirety of his cock into the opening at the end like it's a Fleshlight. It's so tight around him, even tighter than Derek's asshole was during their first time together, and then it begins rhythmically clamping around him like it's trying to suck the come out of him.

Well, something tells Stiles that this won't be a problem for long.

Raising his gaze back to Derek, he sees another tentacle is on Derek's nine-inch cock too, and the one in his ass is thrusting fast, fucking the werewolf within an inch of his life. Each time it pushes forward, even more of it seems to disappear into Derek's body, until the amount Derek has inside of him must be comparable to Stiles' entire forearm. Damn, is that ever a lot, and it's hot as fuck.

Stiles wonders whether that's his fate too, and he gets his answer very soon.

His fate is to get even more, as it turns out. The tentacle in his ass moves side to side with each thrust, opening him up wider. He doesn't figure out why until another one slips in alongside the first, both penetrating him at the same time. It can't go far very far at first, just the thinner part at the tip, but with some work from both Stiles and the creature, the second tentacle gets inside just as far as the first, and Stiles feels as if he might burst at any second.

What follows is pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. Sex with Derek is always mind-blowing, but this…this is something else.

The creature doesn't move the tentacles in sync. Every time one thrusts forward, the other withdraws, and vice versa. His prostate is stimulated every second, and when that's combined with the sweet taste on his tongue, the wet sucking on his nipples, the sucking on his cock and the sight of Derek going through the exact same things in front of him, Stiles feels his orgasm approaching quickly. It's like it's being pulled from him, the creature doing everything it can to get his semen out of him.

Mere seconds later, after both tentacles go as deep as they ever have inside his guts, Stiles erupts. His vision whites out as he comes and comes and comes, his orgasm prolonged by the stimulation on his prostate. He thrashes in the creature's hold, some of his strength temporarily returning to him, but when his orgasm is over, he feels weaker than ever.

The tentacles all leave him then, apart from the ones around his limbs. His ass feels empty, gaping so wide that he can feel the air on his inner walls.

"Derek," Stiles mumbles, lifting his head to see that the creature isn't quite finished with his boyfriend.

Because he's an Alpha werewolf, Derek can knot, and the creature has its work cut out for it as the base of Derek's cock swells inside of the tentacle sucking on it. Stiles can actually see Derek's thick seed collecting at the end of his cock through the tentacle's translucent skin. The result is an amount roughly the size of a baseball, something that Stiles can just tell the creature is happy about. If the purpose of all of this was just to get some semen, then Stiles can definitely understand why the obscene load Derek produced had that effect on it.

When Derek's knot goes down, the creature releases him like it did Stiles, and Stiles is shocked to see the state of Derek's hole. It's so loose and sloppy, the rim bulging outward slightly like it's in danger of prolapsing.

"Fuck…" he breathes, saliva filling his mouth. That's probably what his asshole looks like too.

Its task seemingly done, the creature gently lowers Derek and Stiles back to the ground next to each other and lets go of them altogether. Stiles lifts his head to see the creature going back inside the cave, and then his energy runs out. His reaches blindly for Derek, and when his hand wraps around Derek's arm, reassuring him that his love is safe, he allows his tiredness to overcome him. He's out in seconds.

* * *

"Stiles."

Stiles groans as the voice intrudes on his sleep. He bats whoever is touching him away and attempts to go back to sleep, but then his memories return to him violently. He jackknifes up into a sitting position and looks around the clearing. Derek is crouched down next to him, with the tentacle monster's goo dried all over his skin and his cock soft and sore-looking between his thighs.

"Where is it?" Stiles asks, glancing at the cave.

"Gone," Derek answers.

"Gone? Where?"

Derek shakes his head. "I don't know. I checked when I woke up a few minutes ago, and the cave was empty. There's no scent trail to follow either."

"But…" Stiles ponders this new information. It's almost like it never happened, like the creature was some weird fever dream. But no, the evidence that it was real is all over them, is in the way Stiles' ass aches.

"I don't know where it is, but we should get out of here before it comes back," Derek says, holding out his hand to pull Stiles to his feet.

After retrieving their clothes from where the creature scattered them around the clearing and getting dressed, Stiles walks with Derek back toward the rebuilt Hale House.

"Well…that was something," he says, just to make conversation.

"You could say that."

"I dunno how I feel about it all. Do you?"

"No."

"It felt…good," Stiles admits.

Derek hums and nods almost guiltily. "I hate to say it, but yeah, it did."

They both come to a stop at the same time and look at each other. Stiles can tell they're both thinking the same thing:

If the creature ever comes back to Beacon Hills, they'll be around to deal with it. To keep it fed. It's the heroic thing to do, after all. Wouldn't want someone else to fall prey to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was certainly interesting. The idea of a tentacle monster showing up in the preserve was given to me a while back by Nicole, so I'd like to say thank you for that. Ever since, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Stiles and Derek getting fucked by tentacles. There isn't enough tentacle porn in this fandom, so I just _had_ to write this. I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. I was initially planning on this being told through Derek's eyes, but I think I prefer it from Stiles' POV. It allowed me to write some nice descriptions of Derek's hairy little asshole getting wrecked, which is basically my main kink right now. XD
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of this. I'm interested to read opinions.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Derek keeps getting omega Stiles pregnant so that he can drink his milk.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
